


More Than Words

by DeyoChan



Series: Rei and Minako's ARC [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aino Minako Craziness, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Aino Minako/Hino Rei, F/F, Flashbacks, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Sweet/Hot, True Love, True Love's Kiss, sexy kisses, sexy touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Self conscious of her previous life's feelings for her raven-haired friend back then in SilMil, during a study session with her friends, Minako awaits for the final decision allowing her friend be guided by her heart...This is Minako's side of story about how she kissed Rei for the very first time. Secuel to "More than that."





	

**More than words**

**By:** DeyoChan

...

A strong aura of rage suffused the room, and I'm not sure if the anger is because of my sudden burst of laughter or the nonsense Usagi-chan has just said. Usagi-chan and her airheadedness never fail to amuse me. She just said one of the most foolish thngs that could've crossed her mind. My laughter is so sudden that I can't help but laughing out loud. I laughed so hard that I fell on my back on the floor holding my stomach. Mako-chan and Ami-chan are laughing a bit more discreetly at Usa's foolishness.

I heard Usagi-chan try to reassure our friends by saying, "Rei-chan is just being Rei-chan." With a slight movement of her right hand she downplayed the strong, uneasy aura that hovered over us. It was so strong that even Ami-chan and Mako-chan had stopped laughing. I saw them look at me with concern in their eyes.

In just a second, time stopped before my eyes. Damn I thought that only happened when I was alone. That means that anyone in this room, besides me, could be sharing my vision. Artemis had confirmed some things from my solitary visions, and warned me that I could experience shared visions -this has actually never happen before- with some of the other girls. But he always excluded a certain Miko when the subject came up. Artemis always avoided mentioning in detail my personal relationship with Rei in the Silver Millennium era.

I feel anxiety and happiness at the simple thought of her being able to remember. Even if it was only a moment, thinking she remembers what we shared in our first life together makes my heartbeat quicken all of the sudden. Hell, just whispering her name and calling her by her given name without an honorific warms my heart to the point that I would dance and jump at the fast heartbeat that overwhelms me.

I opened my eyes after blinking a bit to clear my vision, and there we were, both of us surrounded by our senshi friends and our Princess. This place is not the moon Palace. It seemed that it was the best time of our lives, staying at Venus's Palace. I can hear laughing, jokes, and a small -but oh so romantic- race is shared between Mars and Venus around the gardens of Magellan. I smiled when I noticed that Mars had a cute blush across her face. She had been caught and hugged from behind by a very fast Venus. A small sigh left my lips when I saw how Mars slightly turned her face and brushed her lips with Venus's. My smile faded away rather quickly when I felt Rei at my side breathing hard; she struggled at this vision. It's hard for her to breathe normally after witnessing the Oh-so innocent display of affection between our past selves.

I blinked fast once again to meet the cause of her sudden unrest. Before my eyes a new scene unfolded. It was the last time she breathed in my arms and the last kiss and hug we shared. And all of this was in that bloody battlefield of the Moon, the battle against Beryl's army.

I know she remembers the last words she heard from me that night. That same promise is ringing in my head, for a while now. But far from keeping me frustrated and depressed, it brings me hope, it gives me all this time alone before I met my senshi comrades and I found her, Rei. I know that it is just a matter of time for Mars, or rather Rei, to come and find me. I've found her and I've been waiting for three years now, just waiting to see if she show any sign of interest in more than my friendship. We've found each other once again.

I've been faithful to my promise even without knowing that I was keeping that promise for someone else, for her. I've always waited. People come and ask me out -guys and girls- but whenever I had the chance with them and had them at my disposal I turned around and just said no. I was looking for a relationship for most of my teenage life. I wanted to feel desire for those who wanted me. When I was with someone I would suddenly feel uncomfortable and end up finishing things right away. Until one day it all made perfect sense, and Rei made me realize my feelings for her. I was looking for her even before I meet her, now that I found her and really SEE her, I need Rei by my side. I'll wait a bit more; I know I have to give her some time or she'll freak out if I burst out of the blue with my feelings for her.

I loved to think that life has given me... US, life have given us a second chance. The Gods and our Queen were kind to let us meet again, so we can finish our last and failed mission. Rei, she's my best friend, and I know she hates to think that what moves her actions and feelings is Mars and not her own volition. I know it because I used to think that way back at the very beginning, before I understood that what I feel for her is more than just simple friendship.

I love the romance in our past and present story, Venus and Mars, Rei and Minako; we were always meant to be together. The memories of kisses, tender caresses and passionate nights I had shared with her, and the ones I could share with her again if she is up to it, were what kept me patiently waiting for her to either recover her memories or decide that she wants me by her own choice. Either of these reasons is okay with me, although part of me may feel jealous if she wants to be with me just by destiny and not by choice, not for loving Minako. I have a backup plan if the second option happens: I'll make sure she wants me and needs me as I need and want her now./p

I loved the tension I felt by her side. It was so sexy watching her breath become shallow; it kept getting worse as I got closer. Damn, she's so tempting; I can't help but tease her about this sometimes. I'm determined to make her confess her feelings for me, to make her wish she'dve told me sooner. My attraction for her goes beyond the shackles of the past. Actually, now I understand that this Mars is the one I want and need by my side, not the ghost of ancient Mars. I fell for Hino Rei this lifetime.

The love I feel for her, the need I feel to be at her side goes beyond the humanly understandable. I always sit beside her intentionally, brushing my hand with hers while writing on my notebook. Since I found out that this will inevitably happen if I sit at her left side, that is where I place myself all the time during study sessions. I love the blush her cheeks has when hitting my elbow with hers accidently. I understand that it may be awkward if I keep my touch on her hand or arm any longer than strictly necessary, but the need to touch her skin is unbearable. Same thing happens to me when I say hello or goodbye... it is necessary for me to hug her and let my hands linger on her natural body heat for a couple of seconds longer than would be normal. Her body is always warm. It's so exciting, it's like a flame is perpetually lit inside her and she lets me feel the wonderfulness of it.

I love having her always on my mind, day and night. I wish I could say the same thing happens to Rei, but it's a bit complicated to ensure it. She will never allow our friends to know what is really happening in her mind... When she's ready she will tell me about it.

I love to see that joyful and surprising smile that appears on her face when I appear 'unexpectedly' on her way to school or we cross paths in the park all of a sudden. We've even skipped school together just chatting, walking through the park...well, that happened only once, but still…I adored every second of that day.

I smiled every night she'd call me and I'd manage to make her chuckle with my wit or by just telling her my day. My smile was wider when SHE was the one who calls me using the lame excuse, "I was bored and had no one to talk to." I even teased her about it, "Ha! The great Hino Rei needed to talk to me. Admit it, you miss me!" What surprised me last time I did it was her answer, simple but to the point, "So, what if I do?" I think that night was the first time I heard her giggling at her boldness and my sudden lack of words.

Oh Rei, how I love what you make me feel. I love every little detail of your face, your deep and educated way of speaking, the way your smile slowly makes its way to your lips at one of my silly jokes. I even love your scowl. I love the way you manage your temper and drop all your barriers just for me. I love to know that I am the only one who has the privilege of knowing your true self, among all our friends.

I love to know that I am an important part in your life. Your actions have let me know this more than your words have. I know Usagi-chan is our princess and she will always be the priority to us above all, but the way your concern for me makes me feel… when a simple cold hits me you are always there. You've even attended a few of my volleyball practices at school! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I know that's something you'd never do for anyone; just for me. When you are with me on those occasions, it's impossible to ignore the huge blush that it's perpetually settled on your cheeks, and it's impossible for me no to tease you about it.

I know you return my feelings, maybe even for years by now, perhaps the same amount of time I've been interested in you. You have my heart and my joyfulness waiting for the moment you're ready to make our memories from the past come true, and create new memories with me this lifetime. I just hope not to overstep in the touching and 'accidental' rubs against your skin. It's just that I can't always control myself around you and sometimes my anxiety wins me over. You know that patience is not my best quality.

I have to agree that the circumstances that initially kept us apart are hideous. There is this vote you did to our princess on one hand, and in the other lies the main reason of my insecurities, related to the emotional part of me, the curse Adonis set upon me forcing me to always choose duty over love. Long ago, you assured me that I can have both. That I can have both if I could find the right person, the one who offers me duty over love, but does not stop loving me. Another reason to love you Rei, fuck, please remember now! Decide now! The waiting is killing me slowly.

Rei, I want to show you how much I care about you, how lovely you are, but above all I want to let you feel the love I've stored in my heart for you in this life and, if you agree, I may also repeat some of the sexy things we did in our previous life. I'm sure you're going to flip with everything I want to share with you, when I share with you every crazy idea I have for us and what I want to do with you, do to you. Kami, you have to let me know now.

I think the strange circumstances that have kept me away from you are funny and stupid, because they only helped me get close to you faster. I think we both felt attraction at the beginning of everything as Aino Minako and Rei Hino, not as Venus and Mars. I'm sure I felt it that way. In that aspect I am happy, because my feelings are mine, but I want to know what you think about this.

I laugh every time Artemis says that he needs to speak to me in private. It is such a lame excuse just to keep me away from you as long as it is possible. It makes me laugh every time that remember how I used to scurry away from him to the guest room just to call you at ungodly hours to talk quietly with you while Artemis was sleeping in my room. The moment he started to keep me away from you without a good reason I knew it, you were remembering.

My anxiety blunted my need of you, causing me to try to get to you more subtly without being so obvious courting you.

I see you take a deep breath and open your eyes again, heavily, as if it costs you believe what you just saw, and I notice you are a bit pale, more than usual. I understand how confusing it gets sometimes, but you are clairvoyant, Rei, and I know your silence is only momentary because you are looking for the correct words before talking to me.

I don't look away from you. Kami, those eyes, Amethyst eyes seem like a huge and seductive supernova that is impossible not to admire. I cock my head a bit, attempting to read you better. I am silently smiling, and notice how your gaze is trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

I smile, amused at your sudden nervousness. Rei, you are so perfect. I yearn for all of you, I want to be yours and want you to be mine, only mine. I give all of me staring at your eyes so you can notice what I'm trying to share with you quietly. You close your eyes for a moment, and I watch Mako-chan and others quietly rising from their places leaving the room. Usagi-chan winked an eye in my direction conspiratorially, and in less than five seconds they are at the balcony outside my living room, leaving us alone.

When you hear the sound of the glass door slide closed, I immediately notice the corners of your lips turn into a little smirk, as if a naughty thought you had suddenly pleased you.

I can't help but feel chills when I feel you touching my cheek with your left hand. I close my eyes longingly at the sweet touch of your hand on my skin, and when I open them I see you beaming at the sight of me blinking fast, trying to stabilize my sudden nervous breathing.

You nod to yourself, breathing significantly. Oh dear Kami, I think you've already decided. Something in my behavior this afternoon should have given you the confirmation or the opposite result of what you needed. You stretch a hand and take mine, yours leaving my face. You lean towards me, getting closer slowly, finally whispering in my ear, "I found you Venus. I've finally found you after looking for you all this time."

When I hear you say those words I gasp. I want to jump and dance around, I am so happy. I want to take you in my arms, kissing you until my lips were sore or you asked me to get away from you. In part I do it. My reaction is to caress your cheek with my right knuckles tenderly. I don't know what to expect. Either you will like the bold touch or flinch away from it. But, to my surprise, you sigh loudly and sink into my touch. I know you want to talk again, but I can't help it; I need to act fast.

My hand automatically slides behind your neck, and gently I erase the short distance between us, and Kami… what an incredible feeling! Her lips are on mine and they are so soft, delicate and, Oh-my…she is returning my kiss!

And what a way to reciprocate it. Now I get that she is the senshi of passion for a very good reason: she dominates the kiss with a skillfulness that takes my breath away, so to speak. Soft, seductive and demanding, putting in it every single feeling she wanted to express me. I could feel my own body temperature rising. My body is responding so strong to her touch…

She holds me by the waist with one hand, and the other cradles my face. I have both of my hands around her neck. She's about to do something else with her hands -I feel them slide behind my back- when a loud cough behind us makes us brake the hectic kiss. Before we separate our lips Rei bites my bottom lip just enough to pull it softly before she is completely away from me, biting her lower lip smiling in my direction. Her cheeks are flushed, and I notice how she is trying to catch her breath, just like I am.

There is no sign of regret on her face; the smirk she wears makes me blush slightly. Usagi-chan watches us with amusement and a grin on her face, "Ahem, you girls don't have to stop because of us, we're leaving."

"We kn-know where t-the exit is, see ya' next time Minako-chan, Rei-chan." The shy voice of Ami-chan spoke while gathering her books,always avoiding eye contact with us. She leaves the place with Mako and Usagi at her heels.

The loud laugh from Mako-chan and the naughty gesture she makes before leaving and closing the door behind her turns Rei's ears the same beautiful red as Ami's flushed face.

"I'm glad you waited for me. Rei."

"Me, I'm glad I found you... Minako."

We do belong together, in this life or in the next one… Mars and Venus are meant to be, but we like to think we choose this, I know I chose her, not silver millennium Mars, and she chose me, Aino Minako, not silver millennium Venus.

The kiss we share that night and the night after that… it's a story for another time.

 

**::END::**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who's taking their time to read some random fanfiction even when the comments in this says that I have horrible grammar...that had been fixed.


End file.
